


Behind The Curtains

by TheKuudere



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1800s, Ciel is Smile, How to tag to not spoil everything, Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Memory Loss, More tags will come, Multi, Noah's Ark, Possessive Ciel Phantomhive, Possessive Sebastian Michaelis, Sebastian and Ciel are part of Noah's Ark Circus, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKuudere/pseuds/TheKuudere
Summary: Smile has been working in Noah’s Ark circus for years with his partner Black as one of the main performers. They reached on the top with relative ease compared to other performers and only because they planned everything from start to finish and did something unique - magic and illusion tricksHowever, the circus had once again returned to London after a long break and it was supposed to be no different from the other numerous villages and towns where they have been. However, right from the first premiere, Smile is afraid that the forgotten past will try to reach him.
Relationships: Beast/Dagger (Kuroshitsuji), Beast/Joker (Kuroshitsuji), Beast/Sebastian Michaelis, One-sided Love - Relationship, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Noah's Ark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here is a new story piece for you, and I hope you like it. It is mostly an alternative universe and there will be characters from the manga too. More tags will come when the story goes on but I like to keep some mystery for now. 
> 
> O!Ciel is going mostly in his stage name here which is "Smile" and he is 14yo old.  
> Sebastian is often called to with his stage name "Black". He looks/is 19yo old in here. It will come later on.

Excited people gathered on the streets regardless of cold and snow to watch how the large and colorful circus troupe passed through London streets on their next venue. Serpentine and flowers flew around the streets in the air, and music playing to announce newcomers. The children’s eyes shone with joy and their smiles only grew as they watched the small performances of and their skills by numerous colorful performers as they progressed forward. Some did acrobatic skills, some threw balls or knives in their hands, and there was also a fire-eater performer among them, which also drew more interest from adult viewers to the troupe. Elephants and other exotic animals also passed among the group.

"Come, come ladies and gentlemen! Presenting the traveling circus troupe Noah's Ark!" The orange-haired ringmaster shouted with a smile and waved his right hand - which had a hand-looking skeleton prosthesis - to the audience who looked enchanted by the troupe.

"Forget the cold of winter and the darkness of the news of Jack the Ripper!" Few of the older people grimace in the audience of the cold-blooded murders but the children cheered in ignorance.

"We invite you to watch our spectacular performances! The evening will be memorable for you as you watch as Wendy and Peter challenge gravity in the heavens!" At this, the two performers on top of the elephant waved to the audience with big smiles.

"If that doesn't yet catch your breath, then watch how Beast turns the wildest tigers and lions into tame cat kittens!" Joker heard just how appropriately the tiger was roaring in her cage for all to see as Beast waved her whip. The audience gasped excitedly to see the beasts and animals they had never imagined seeing with their own eyes.

"If you still aren't impressed enough, we also have magic that makes you think about what is true and what is not when you look at how Smile and Black make the impossible true!" Joker spun around with a wide smile to look back at the eye-catching duo - a petite boy, Smile, who sat on the shoulder of the taller and older young man, Black. Smile held two white cloths in his hands which suddenly turned into two white doves when he cast them in the air and Black's other hand had suddenly a big red rose bouquet which he threw at the audience with a mysterious smile.

"Now," Joker smiled mysteriously, "The curtain rises on the show of the century!" Their audience cheered with them and the circus continued their journey to a campsite the city has allowed them to stay for the time being.


	2. Show Business

Noah’s Ark Circus has quite many members and new performers almost always try to come to ask for audition performances no matter where they camp at the moment. However, the more performers, the fiercer the competition and the desire to get on the stage. Noah’s Ark circus can let skilled people through audition performances, but if you want to become one of the main performers, you have to give your everything and train every day and sometimes even that is not enough to get a presentation number. You have to stand out from the rest of the members and be unique.

However, even if some people will never get their own shown, the circus overcomes the potential fear of being on the streets, hungry and cold, but also provides an opportunity for a loyal family that understands and is always supportive, as well as encouraging the pursuit of impossibilities.

But sometimes even family can stab you in the pack and steal from you. If you want to be unique - don't blabber anyone what is the trick that makes you or your show special.

Otherwise, the next star can pull the rug under your feet when your gaze avoids with a better show. Show business is tough and if a skill or performance doesn’t stand out from other performers, you have to get back to a second or third level performer. Rarely, however, do the main performers lose their place. The original Noah's Ark members don’t even have to worry about competing for places or show time and there are only three others besides them that have been able to hold on for many years. One is the snake charmer, Snake, who wears venomous snakes around his neck and body like jewelry. The second and third are more like combined packaging, Smile, and Black, which present magic and illusion tricks that no one else has ever done before. So, there is no chance that they could be dropped from their tripod. So, the other second-level performers just have to fight with all the other performers of the same level and prove that they are equal with their performances and that there should still be room for the main performers.

"Such is the show business at Noah's Ark Circus." Smile hummed quietly as he wiped off his make-up. He couldn't say that he cared for many people in this place, but many didn't care for him either. Only Black mattered here most and their need to survive. But dear lord, he would never say those words aloud to Joker and other main performance members. Joker was already always trying to nag him that he needed to be more social to everyone and look kinder.

"Smile, Smile, Smile." He would say and stretch his cheeks... But what was the point to be helpful and teach other members? Most of them were hungry rats who would steal his place without remorse if they could. Even try to steal Black from him. Smile scowled at his reflection in the mirror and threw himself at their bed. He burrowed himself under the blankets just when he heard the tent door open.

"Oh my... Are we having a tantrum, My Lord?" he heard a teasing voice and felt the padding dip and arms that pulled him out of his hole. "I'm not having a tantrum. I'm too old for that anyway", he muttered and watched what food Black got for them. One of the good perks as the main performers were that they had the privilege to get their food before any other troupe members.

"Evening food is potatoes, eggs, pork, and bread," Black said as he handed the petite teen a second plate who thanked him. "If you are not having a tantrum... What is it that got you in so annoyed?"

The younger teenager didn't see a reason to answer to his partner and just kept eating in silence for a while. It would be more or less pointless subject now. So, he went with the second thing that came into his mind.

"Tomorrow is our first premiere in London. We can't afford to mess up anything." Smile said and looked defiantly at Black, who grinned and nodded at his words. Sometimes Black would change the program in the middle of a performance, which he does just to get a bigger reaction from him than the audience after the show.

Black a.k.a Sebastian Michaelis ate the last of his food and looked Smile thoughtfully. It is beautiful to see when Smile was angry and had an aura of danger in him that nobody would even think would be in him. Such a slim and petite figure looked weak than a dangerous to many and it was always a sight when Smile would let go of his calm look.

However, only Sebastian has the privilege of even deliberately trying to annoy his partner and survive without major problems. If somebody else tries to even mess with the other expense or cause trouble... Well, there is always time to step on those cockroaches and crush them. But what Smile said was true - they can't mess tomorrow in any way.

"I promise not to do sudden changes," Sebastian said and placed his hand on his heart with a small bow to show that he spoke confidently. Smile looked at the older boy with his blue eyes critically before nodding and ate the last of his food.

"It's best to keep your word. This show already feels different because we came to London. The circus has always been touring around London these years and suddenly the official owner of the circus says it's time to bring the circus to here. Joker wants everything to go smoothly," Smile said, and looked how Black put their utensils next to the tent door for the morning.

Smile hid under the blankets again and Sebastian landed on his left side and pulled the younger boy closer to himself. With his red irises, he looked at pale skin, blue-gray hair, and an equally beautiful blue eye, as well as another with a purple hue. Sebastian raised his hand to Smile's face and followed the outer edges of the damaged eye with his finger. Smile sighed and closed his eyes, as a silent command to let it be and curled himself up against Sebastian, to hide his face against his torso.

Sebastian hummed for a moment before snapped his fingers and the candles next to the bed went out so that no light was left in the tent. He wrapped his arms around the other body in a protective way and listened for a moment to his surroundings of how the other main performers withdrew for the night as well in their tents. Tomorrow, the show goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, comment if you like to :) Would love to get some feedback


	3. Funeral Parlors

Smile sat on the stands and looked at how Sebastian tried to instruct two newer members of the circus in juggling behalf of the dagger, which, in turn, tried to teach few people how to throw sharp objects safely.

A small grin appeared on his face as he saw his partner’s interest diminishing more and more after each of his trainees' failures to make a simple thing to happen of what they have practiced many times already. Sebastian's nerves are large, and many things do not startle the other- but his interest in many things is quick and momentary, especially when the targeted object turns out to be disappointing or too ordinary. Then again, there are times when Sebastian is more obsessed with his object or goals and does the most surprising things to accomplish it.

At the moment, Smile could only watch the trainees’ faces turn red - out of shame or anger - when Black undoubtedly said something sharper about their non-existent skills, passing it with a smile before showing once again how to juggle with three balls.

Smile returned his gaze to his hands and continued to shuffle the cards, humming a non-existent melody at the same time. The program and schedule for the evening were already agreed at the morning meeting- determined by Joker and now everyone is either rehearsing or resting for the evening. He was trying to enjoy his time and wait for Sebastian to be ready. Suddenly a shadow appeared in front of him, and Smile could already say that resting would not be possible for him for a moment.

"What do you want, Joker?"

That circus director smiled and waved the papers in his prosthetic hand: "I need someone to go and spread a few posters in the city."

“I’m not one of your errand boys. Put one of the circus helpers do it!” Smile said irritably to the man, who just laughed at the boys' words. “True, true, but I also need you to get the Doctor a few new tools. You are one of those I would trust in Doctor business matters, Smile, and you know that we do not share these tasks with others. Before you suggest, the other main performers are already in a hurry”, Joker said, and Smile was able to understand better the importance of the matter.

There is only one Doctor in Noah’s Ark Circus, who is responsible for treating all the circus members injuries, illnesses, and any prostheses problems for all the main performers, and the tools required for them are very precise and expensive to obtain. Once, Joker had relied on outside assistance from among the main performers, and the assistants at the time had not cared about the instructions- but had bought herbs and tools elsewhere that were ordered at a cheaper price so they could keep extra coins for themselves. Of course, the Doctor had noticed the scam as soon as he saw the products, and those scammers got banned from the circus and lost everything they had tried to steal. At least Smile only heard that the thieves had been evicted from the circus, but never really saw their departure.

“Fine, but Black is coming with me”, Smile insisted, hiding his deck of cards in the pocket of his jacket as he got up from his seat. Luckily, he was already dressed in regular clothes and warmly because of the cold and not in his performer outfit, so they can just leave and do their job.

Joker smiled and bowed as he gave the petite boy the rest posters, as well as a letter that read everything necessary for the Doctor's affairs. "Brilliant! I’m not entirely sure where that shop is, other than that it is in the city, but I think with Black, you’ll be able to find it before the performances.”

Smile nodded to the other man and walked past Joker without asking for more - looking at Sebastian, who had been following the whole situation farther away. "Wait a minute! I forgot to give you the money!” Smile heard Joker shout, and he just raised his right hand — not looking back — holding the wallet. Joker's disbelieving laughter echoed in the tent, and Smile smiled contentedly for a moment.

“Let’s go, Black. Joker gave us a small task.” He said to the other and waved the posters in his hand. Black nodded to his partner and began to follow Smile out of the tent - leaving the trainees where they were with the balls without saying anything. Maybe they only understand from that gesture how done he is for them and their complaints. There is no need for him to waste his day to them if they cannot make more progress.

"What is it that Joker wants us to do?"

“To pick up new tools for the Doctor while gluing a few extra posters along the way for the shows. All I know is that the business is called ‘Undertaker’, but not about where it is located,” Smile said and instructed Sebastian with his hand to take the glue and brush with him for the posters. Sebastian had already dressed in his performer clothes in the morning - a black suit and a top hat - but did not ask to stop at their tent for a change, so they just left the circus area directly.

The duo continued their journey through the busy streets of London slowly and added posters a certain distance in time before everything was put up. Sebastian discarded the excess glue and brush at the alley - when Smile asked one of the many gentlemen about the location of their next target.

“Undertaker’s Funeral parlor should be found- if we continue straight a couple of blocks and turn left.” Smile said, and Sebastian raised his other eyebrow out of interest. “An interesting place for Doctor’s shopping…”

The bluenette nodded and looked at the envelope, which even had a wax stamp on it. “I think the Doctor requires some new tool or stitch thread…” Without further ado, the duo set out for their next goal with previous advice and couple minutes later, they got where they wanted.

“At least the owner of the store has made sure that the place could not be mistaken of what it is,” Sebastian stated, looking with interest at the appearance of the store. One could not see inside, of course, but outside was decorated with a coffin and a few tombstones, not to mention a large sign adorned with a skull.

Sebastian opened the door of the funeral parlor and was the first one to carefully enter the room that opened. There were coffins all over the room- on the ground and raised on the walls to lean on. The rest of the decor was just as gray and depressing - fitting the theme. Black even saw with a side-eye quickly empty and full glass jars with… something inside that he did not want to know more about right away. Nowhere, however, did he see the potential owner of the place. "Is anyone here?"

Smile shuddered and partially went behind Black when suddenly the lid of one of the coffins opened and a hand reached out with long black nails- even an ominous laugh followed. Soon out of the coffin rose a man with gray-long hair covering the man's eyes, and his clothes were simple as they go- an entire black robe, gray cloth and a black top hat, and something like a piece of jewelry on his hips. “Customers! How could I help you? Looking for a tombstone or a custom coffin?” The man said with a smile and sat down on one of the coffins. He even patted it as if proud of his craftsmanship. "You are a bit longer than most of the gentlemen who come here- so it will cost you a little bit more."

“Sorry, but we’re not looking for either. I guess you’re the owner of this place?” Sebastian confirmed, to which the man nodded and introduced himself. “Oh my, where are my manners? My name is Undertaker, and if you are not looking for a coffin, what else could bring you here?”

Smile turned to properly look at the Undertaker for the first time and went to stand in front of Sebastian, showing the envelope to the man. “We are picking up an order. Do you-”, However Smile couldn't finish his words when he saw how the shop owner had frozen completely in place. Sebastian was not even sure if Undertaker was breathing anymore.

However, before either had time to point out about it or ask if the other was fine, Undertaker was in the blink of an eye in front of Smile. He moved the petite boy's face with his palm, which he held in place under his chin. On top of all that, the man muttered something too quietly and fast- before Sebastian pushed Undertaker further away from him and pulled Smile closer to himself defensively - he saw bright green eyes among Undertaker's gray hair.

After the shock, Smile felt how a blush rushed on his face: “How dare you touch me! Are you completely insane!?” In response, he just got a laugh that sounded as insane as the whole person seemed. Sebastian loosened Smile's grip and placed one hand on his shoulder. He took the envelope from the boy's hand, throwing it at Undertaker, who, despite the laughter, caught the letter between his fingers.

“I haven’t had that kind of laughter in a long time,” the Undertaker said, still giggling a little before opening the envelope. “Oooh… This customer, of course! The order is already packed…” Undertaker said and went to get a wooden box from the back room, which he handed to Sebastian. Smile gritted his teeth together as he stepped closer to the madman, handing out a bag of money, but Undertaker just shook his head with a smile on his face: "I already got something much better as a reward, so I refuse your money."

Confused, he watched as Undertaker circled them around and opened the door as a grant, from which Sebastian left first. When Smile was passing Undertaker from his way out, he felt a gentle touch in his lower back and Undertaker's breath next to his ear: “Good to see you, young master…” Before Smile was able to respond to the words, Undertaker had gently pushed him out of the shop, and he could hear how the door was locked.

He turned to look at Black and still saw that he was irritated from his eyes. Black improved his grip on the order they picked up and set off to walk back towards the circus. "Let's go back, Smile."

The younger boy once again looked at the funeral parlor left behind, and after that, he ran to Sebastian and grabbed him by his free hand to calm the man's temperament. However, Undertaker's words did not leave Smile alone… The whole situation was absurd and those bright green eyes which looked gleaming in the dim light of the funeral parlor… They looked as if Undertaker had seen a ghost rising from the grave and could not hold back his enthusiasm for it...

**Author's Note:**

> Please, comment if you like to :)


End file.
